


He was.

by spideysz



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Suicide, Other, etc - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysz/pseuds/spideysz
Summary: He was not abused. He was strong. He was a hero. He was Kid Flash.// or //The one where Wally is in denial of his situation but Roy certainly isn't.





	1. He was - In Denial.

Wally regretted even showing up to the group therapy session. He had been dreading it from the moment Uncle Barry mentioned it, but he could have hardly imagined just how bad it would actually turn out to be. He just felt silly. He was in the middle of what looked to be a large gymnasium with blue padding along the walls and grey playground carpeting covering the floors, but was actually just a church basement - sitting in a circle of about 14 other kids who had actual problems. Suicidal kids, kids who were raped, kids who were potentially dying of disease, kids who were abused. And there's that word - what everybody kept saying Wally was, and he knew he just wasn't. Wally West was not abused by his parents. He was just tossed around a bit. Kid Flash could not have been abused.

However, the officers who came busting down his family's door a few months prior said otherwise. It was a relatively calm day, actually. He had done fine at school, something his dad would be relieved to hear, and training wasn't very harsh. His previous bruises and cuts from a mixture of heroism and his dad were easy to hide in the cold weather. He even managed to avoid the fridge on his way upstairs to his bedroom, and in turn avoided any sort of parental rampage. He had finished his homework and had begun texting Rob when he heard the commotion, and he immediately braced for the worst. He scooted to the back corner of his bed and covered himself with as many blankets and pillows as he could find - the extra layers would buy a little time before the beating. But when he heard the soft voice of a police officer and the shaky voice of his Aunt Iris, he knew this wasn't what he was expecting.

Wally was immediately moved in with his Aunt and Uncle and placed in weekly therapy. He was put on temporary leave from the team and was briefly excused from school. While he didn’t exactly understand what was going on, he enjoyed the stress free time. But it seemed as soon as it began it ended, and he was placed back in school and back on the team. The only thing that stayed was the weekly therapy - but it had always been one on one, which was comfortable. Sitting in this group was not only uncomfortable, but all out depressing. He was told stories of vivid sexual harassment, how ever since Charlotte’s grandpa touched her she couldn’t think any happy thoughts. Of how Jared had gone through countless surgeries in his 13 years, how his parents will forever be in debt because of his medical bills. How Tara’s parents couldn’t accept her sexuality and it slowly lead to cuts on her wrists and pills down her throat. It made him feel like he was a character in The Fault In Our Stars or something.

The instructor had placed him next to the abuse victims, as he predicted she would. It seemed as if no matter how many times he told her that he was not abused, she couldn’t get the concept through her ditsy head. Wally didn’t seem to notice how he unconsciously reread the beginning of Harry Potter whenever he read it, comparing Mr. Dursley’s words to that of his father's. How he continually wore long sleeves in the hot Central City summer to cover the bruises that weren’t there. None of that mattered. He was strong. He was a hero. He was Kid Flash.

He exited the church 3 hours after entering, leaving with 14 more tragic stories in his mind than he began with. He headed straight to the cave, sending Uncle Barry a text to let him know he hadn’t gone and hung himself like Jenna wanted to do. He vaguely recognized the robotic “Kid Flash - B102” as he entered to Megan in the kitchen and Superboy and Robin in the lounge. As he forced his feet to move towards the fridge to grab an apple, something Uncle Barry had made very clear he had to do, he found himself losing his appetite at the thought of the food he was no longer very accustomed to after his dad cut him off a few months prior. No amount of dinners Aunt Iris cooked could bring his appetite back after that. He threw a flirtatious remark towards Megan before plopping down next to Robin on the sofa.

He slowly bit into his apple while watching Rob play some new expensive game and listening to Conner grunting about not being able to watch his favorite TV show. He watched the video game characters hit, and punch, and scratch and bruise each other, each vicious movement reminding him more and more of his father. He unconsciously curled up, chewing softly at the apple to stop himself from biting his tongue. He gently rocked back and forth, just repeating his recent mantra in his head.

He was strong. He was a hero. He was Kid Flash, and he was not abused. He wasn't scared of Rob's silly video game, either.


	2. I’M A DIRTY LIAR

WOWZA SO I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT THIS FIC EVEN EXISTED. I JUST LOGGED INTO MY ACC FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A YEAR CAUSE I WAS PLANNING ON STARTING A DIFFERENT WALLY STORY OH MY GOD. I DON’T EVEN REMEMBER WRITING THIS. MY AUTHORS NOTE SAID I’D BE UPDATING WEEKLY SHUDDUP YOU FAKE HOE, YOU WILL NOT.

I will probably try and rewrite the first chapter and continue this, with some situational changes and probably ship changes (I don’t remember ever shipping Roy/Wally???? Ahhhhh? Maybe I’ll keep it, though.) I already have a plot written for the “new” fic I came here to start, but I have no quarrels with adjusting it to replace this. 

Thank you guys for the kudos and comments and everything I honestly didn’t deserve - my writing here is horrid. The support was truly unexpected haha. 

Keep a look out for the new version of this, it’ll probably be published as a different story. If you care about any of my other fics too, I have a medieval!fairytale!AU thing in the works as well as some ideas for some dickbabs stories. 

Thank you guys so much, and I’m sorry for forgetting about this fic! Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! I've written this fic for feelingtheaster123 on Tumblr as part of the yjficexchange operation valentine. It's a tad shorter than my average fic, but it's only the first chapter (;
> 
> I'll be updating it weekly. I'll do my best to update on Sundays, but it'll always be updated by Tuesdays at the latest. I hope you enjoy, and continue to read as it continues to be updated! (:


End file.
